


The Moon and its Eclipse

by hanae_sato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Time Skips, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanae_sato/pseuds/hanae_sato
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"It's still you... Kageyama. And it will always be you."

~~  
It was getting late. The sky of baby blue changed its colors into bright orange, signifying that the sun is setting. I packed my things into my bag, along with the members of the volleyball club, and getting ready to go home. The cold night air entered the faculty and swiftly brushed my skin, making me shiver.

"Hey, Hinata, here's your jacket", a voice called out. I looked around and saw Kageyama handing me my jacket with the usual look on his face.

"Thanks", I replied. "It's hard to notice, but I salute you for being observant."

"Of course I noticed it, dumbass. I can feel the cold night air too."

Kageyama then turned around and headed to the doors of the faculty.

"Faster, everyone. It's getting late and we need to go home", Daichi-san yelled. Everyone obeyed and rushed out into the cold night.

Fearing of getting left behind, I hurriedly put on the sleeve of my jacket then top it with my bag strap. I gingerly get out of the faculty when Kageyama blocked my way.

"Let me carry this", he snatched my bag from me and helped me with my jacket. As he was fondling with my arm to get on the other sleeve, I unconsciously stared on his face. 

I've never been this close to Kageyama before. He has the softest skin I could ever think of. He's tall, of course. And the touch of his skin makes something in me tingle.

"There, settled", he said as he zipped my jacket.

I caught myself staring too much. I looked away the instant he caught my dazzled eyes, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Something on my face? If there's none, let's go. The others are already outside."

He walked away, with my bag still on his shoulder. As I stared too long, there is something in Kagayema that makes me feel giddy, makes me want to hug him, and whenever he look at me, my cheeks burn.

"Hey, why aren't you moving?", he shouted. He's a little far from me now.

"Hey, Kageyama. Let's have a toss."


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes, your smile, your voice.

I miss you. I miss everything about you.

Why did you leave me with this kind of pain? Why did you leave with no goodbye? Why must you hurt me this way?

Every night I cry unshed tears. Every night I tried to forget everything. Every night I sleep in cold bed. Every night, I think of you. I think of the days we've been together, reminiscing the moments we had. 

I miss the way you look at me, the way your eyes shined like it had seen precious jewels. I miss the rare smile you show, a smile that will instantly complete my day, which I will always treasure. I miss the sound of your laughter, you never knew but it was my favorite music.

Waking up everyday is painful. Every corner of the house reminds me of you. The way you hug me from behind with your morning kisses in the kitchen counter. Your smell after shower. Your chair in the dining room. It pains me thinking that you will never be here to fill the emptiness I feel whenever I go back to bed. No more warm cuddles every night. No more late night talks. No more us.

I want to move on. I want to start again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Kageyama. Let's have a toss."

The first time I saw Hinata back in our Junior High Volleyball competition, I never thought that I will get attached to him. I never thought we'll be in one team. I never thought we'd talk. And I never thought that there will be a chance I will fall to this little dumbass.

"Sure, but don't you think Daichi-san will be pleased?"

Before, when people ask me of something, I reject them with no hesitations. But when it comes to Hinata, the word "no" never slipped off my lips.

"Let's do it quick!", he replied.

He began to rush to the gymnasium. Sprinting fast like the wind and him are one.

"You'll never beat me, dumbass!", I yelled as I tried to catch up to him.

Should I tell you, Hinata? Should I tell you what I feel about you? Everything about you? Should I tell you that you were the one who showed me what real world is? What happiness is to me? What you are to me?

"I won!", he declared, huffing from exhaustion. His eyes were glinting under the newly risen moon. He's beaming for his triumph. But the proud look on his face shifted to puzzlement caused by my sudden actions.

"Kageyama...? What are you doing?"

I pinned him on the wall of the gymnasium. I studied his face closely, his eyes were asking questions on what in hell I'm doing. Cold night air swiftly blowing his hair, the sweats on his forehead were visible.

"What if I will tell you something about yourself?" I asked while drying his forehead with my jacket-covered wrist.

"Wh...at?"

I chuckled at his confounded reaction. Is this really the man I've fallen for?

"You will never beat me, Hinata."

"Shut up, Kageyama. I wi-"

"You will never beat me, Hinata...", I whispered soflty. "Because wherever you go, I will be there, whatever you do, I will be there. I will always be by your side."

It was like everything had stopped. The sound of crickets, the howling of the wind, the blowing horns of the vehicles, all faded away. It's just the two of us under the cold, moonlit night.

Hinata's eyes stared into mine, like he was waiting for wordplays.

"What are you saying, Kageyama?", he asked, confused.

"I was once lost in the dark, but when you came, everything around me became clearer. I understood people, I understood what team is. Great changes happened to me because of you.

Your mere presence makes me happy. But you with me makes me happier. I do not know when I felt this way for you but, you are the light in my darkness, Hinata."

He was quiet for a long while, just staring at me. I grabbed his hands and felt it cold, I held it under my chin to blew some warm breath on it.

"Kageyama...", was all he could say.

"Don't worry, Hinata", I murmured, not meeting his eyes. "I'm not pressing you to feel the same."

I was surprised at Hinata as he inched his face closer to his hands I'm holding. He placed his forehead on his back hands and closed his eyes.

"I don't need to push myself, Kageyama."

He looked up to me, and smiled his warmest smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Warmth. Happiness. Affection.

"I don't need to push myself, Kageyama."

With the moon glinting above our heads, the sways of the cold wind, and the silence of the night made our moment together enchanting.

"What do you mean, Hinata?", uncertainty is obvious in Kageyama's face.

I looked in our intertwined fingers, feeling the slight rough palm of his on mine. I now understand what I felt before long. The fast beating of my heart whenever we're close, the burnings of my cheeks when he look at me, and the giddy sensation I had were all because of the affection I felt for Kageyama.

"I don't need to force myself to reciprocate what you feel towards me, Tobio. I always had this passion for you, but I only realized it now."

My eyes are still glued to our clasped hands. I can't look into his eyes. There was silence between us, but I knew we understand each other.

Kageyama's hand reached for my chin, titling my head so he could study me. It was only a fraction of seconds when I realized he had me on my mouth.

A soft, warm lips met mine. I closed my eyes and felt the tingly sensation it gave. The kiss was gentle, no urgency, no hunger. It was so tender I was aching for more.

My hands released themselves in Kageyama's grip and made their ways to his nape while returning his affections.

Kageyama broke first, his forehead on mine. Looking straight into his eyes, I can see the purity of his feelings. I can see the great affection he had.

"You're enjoying this, Shoyo?"

For the first time, I saw Kageyama smiled genuinely. A smiled I could not afford to lose.

"The night is young", I replied.

"Shut up, dumbass."


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me, Shoyo, is there something going on between you and Kageyama?"

I spun around and saw Sugawara-san behind me, asking.

We were in the gymnasium for our club activities. Kageyama just left me with a water bottle and a towel then proceeded to continue his tosses with the other members.

Come to think of it, it's been a week after that confessions and we tried to keep it a secret, but I guess it's not anymore, knowing Sugawara-san's being so observant.

"Huh...?"

"Oh, come on, Shoyo. It's too obvious. Kageyama's been too soft for you nowadays. I noticed he's not kicking you anymore, it's so odd of you two not bickering to each other every moment you get, and what surprised me, he cares for you, italize for cares. Explain that water bottle and towel, him carrying your bag every afternoon, and not wanting to leave you alone when we go home."

Suga-san pointed out too much. I didn't know someone will decipher those moves so quick.

"Umm... that, Suga-san..."

How should I explain this? Should I wait for Kageyama so the both of us would condone? Should I make up an excuse?

I heaved out a heavy grateful sigh when I saw Kagayema approaching.

"I forgot to drink this," he said while snatching the water bottle from me.

I glanced back to Sugawara-san and saw him raising an eyebrow.

"Care to tell me something, you two?", he asked in a voice only the three of us could hear.

After the afternoon practice, we ended up telling Sugawara-san the 'thing' between me and Kageyama. Gladly, Sugawara-san's okay with it.

"As long as you know your place, everything is fine."

Sugawara-san is so cool.

An arm around my shoulder made me tilt my head to see who it was.

"Let's grab something to eat, and maybe spend the afternoon together somewhere?"

"Aren't you weary, Kageyama? I'm good with us getting food on our way home, but going somewhere after grabbing delights is no no," I wailed at him. I can't afford to go somewhere in this drained form. The afternoon practice was exhausting, I was running and jumping around to match his tosses and trying to improve my blocking skills.

"Come on, Hinata. Just a quick stroll?" he asked, beaming. Should I tell him that his smile is quite creepy?

"Fine," I replied curtly.

Looking back and forth to check if no one is around, Kageyama planted a quick peck on my forehead for gratitude. His sudden actions really caught off guard.

One by one, the members of the club left. The cold breeze of the upcoming cold season invaded the night air, making me shudder. A small movement to my side, Kageyama encircled his arm around my waist to inched me closer to him.

"Steamed buns?" he asked.

"Steamed buns."

After getting the food we wanted, Kageyama dragged me to an open space overviewing the plain fields of the country side under the starlit night. The view was aesthetic as the cold breeze gently swaying the heath.

"Mesmerize?" Kageyama asked while handing me my steamed buns then sat down. "I've always wanted to come here, but I don't get the chance. And I don't want to come here alone."

"So you insisted me and dragged me along?"

"Why not?"

"You know I'm tired."

"You can lie on my lap."

He's impossible. Totally impossible. That was straightforward. I never knew Kageyama has this side in him. I always sees him as a grumpy old gramps living in a young boy's body.

"Shut up, Kageyama," I retorted back.

"I will, only if you attack first," he grinned.

Should I really have to tell him he's creepy when he smiles?

I sat down and munched on my food. Aside from the sound of crickets nearby, the night was quiet.

"Why do you have orange hair?", I nearly choked on my food. Excuse me?

"The hell, Kageyama?"

He just laugh. That was the first.

"Hey, Hinata." He called out, a small smile on his lips. "Whatever may happen, always remember you are my first."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Hinata! Let's go get inside?"

I still remember everything. 

How the cold night air caresses our skins, the newly risen moon above our heads, the sound of crickets, and your warm breath against mine.

Standing in front of the school gymnasium where we had our first kiss bore a hole in my chest. This is where you cornered me and confessed dearly. This is the place where I saw you smiled sincerely. This is the place that witnessed the purity of your being, Kageyama.

It's been seven years since you were gone. It's been seven years since I've been suffering internal pain. A pain I thought would heal as time goes by. A pain I thought would heal if I tried to find someone new. A pain I thought I can fight with you.

"Hinata...?"

I snapped back to reality as I've heard Atsumu's voice calling me. My eyes landed on his figure and the wall I have built for years of internal scream and agony gave out.

I just stood there, in front of the gymnasium, in front of Atsumu, with rapid tears cascading down my face. I let all the pain of the past let out. I covered my mouth with my hands to let out my scream of misery. The agonizing recollection of the past was overwhelming, I want to turn my back and go back to where I came from but my feet won't move.

Atsumu immediately moved to embrace me.

"It's alright, it's alright..."

I know it was all he could say. 

'Nothing's alright with me for the past seven years, Atsumu,' I thought. 'It's hard not to forget.'

The horror of the beeping sounds of the machine, my ragged breathing, and the sun setting. I can't forget how cold you were. Your hands were like a stone dipped in cold water. I held your hand, praying this were all a dream, a bad dream I hope will last in the morning. But the pang of reality can't be ignored, the beeping turned into the eerie thin line sound. The sound that still scares me until now. I did not gave up on you, Kageyama. But you did on me.

You never told me about your condition. You hid it from me for years. Why did you do that? To protect me from breaking and falling apart? Well, now you did. You left me broken and falling apart. You left me unaware. You left me alone. 

I can't forgive myself either. I can't let you go. Up till now I still love you, Kageyama. You hurt me in a way I thought you never would, but here I am, waiting for the time I will join you wherever you are. You will always be my first and my last, Kageyama.

Please come back to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING, EVERYONE <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors :3 but thank you for reading❤
> 
> ooooh and you can follow me on Tumblr, let's interact :3


End file.
